Daddy 'Tampan' Won - Sequel Si Pus Dan Suho
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. One Shot. GS, BL, AU, OOC, Typos. Sequel to Si Pus Dan Suho. WONKYU. HANCHUL. KRISHO. MINHO. Pedo!Kris. Baby!Suho. Enjoy


**Title : Daddy 'Tampan' Won - Sequel Si Pus Dan Suho**

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Hanchul, Krisho dan Minho**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and their own plus a bit of their agencies**

**Warning : AU, BL, GS, OOC, Pedo!Kris, Typos**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**~(^.^)~**

Kediaman keluarga Choi terlihat sibuk dan penuh ketegangan setelah mereka sadar bahwa tuan muda kecil mereka menghilang. Keadaan kacau setelah nyonya rumah, Kyuhyun, mendapati pelayan rumah mereka menangis dan terlihat ketakutan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya membulat karena dia tidak menemukan buah hatinya.

Sontak saja, Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi Siwon kemudian Minho, meminta mereka berdua pulang, tak perduli jika Siwon masih memimpin rapat dan Minho yang sedang presentasi untuk tugas kelompok.

Kyuhyun cemas. Sangat cemas dengan menghilangnya Suho sampai dia tidak perduli dengan pelayan rumah yang berlutut meminta maaf. Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan Suho lalu menyuruh seluruh pegawai di rumahnya untuk mencari Suho daripada mengurus si pelayan rumah. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tahu dia juga bersalah karena mempercayakan Suho kepada si pelayan. Seharusnya dia yang menjaga Suho.

Kyuhyun memilih menunggu di rumah jika tiba-tiba saja Suho kembali atau jika suami dan anak sulungnya pulang. Di saat Kyuhyun menunggu dalam kekhawatiran, sebuah mobil terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang memang menunggu di depan teras rumah bergegas menuju gerbang, mengira Siwon yang sudah pulang.

Dugaannya ternyata salah karena bukan Siwon yang datang melainkan pasangan Heechul dan Hangeng. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa karena walau dia merindukan Heechul dan Hangeng, yang dia butuhkan sekarang ini adalah dekapan hangat dan dukungan dari Siwon.

Namun, kekecewaan Kyuhyun langsung berganti dengan kelegaan karena gendang telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Momy!" Wajah sendu dan sembab Kyuhyun karena terus menangis, berubah menjadi berbinar dan cerah.

"SUHO!" Pekik Kyuhyun lantang. Dia lalu berlari menghampiri Kris yang keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Suho. Begitu Kyuhyun dekat dengan Suho, wanita itu langsung memeluk Suho dengan erat sama halnya dengan Suho yang memeluk leher sang bunda dengan kedua tangan gempalnya. Kyuhyun menciumi kepala Suho lalu beralih ke wajah imut batita bermarga Choi tersebut.

"Hihihi... Momy geyi, geyi..." Kikik Suho mendapati Kyuhyun menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"Anak nakal! Baby Su kemana huh? Mommy sangat cemas sayang... Oh, baby. Syukurlah sayang, kau sudah kembali."

"Momy..." Lirih Suho lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti anak bungsunya ini sedang merajuk sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya cemas. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh mungil Suho sambil sesekali mencium pipi dan telinga Suho dari samping.

"Terima kasih Kris. Ahjumma yakin pasti kau yang menemukan Suho."

"Ah, hanya kebetulan aku dan baba serta umma lewat taman itu ahjumma."

"Taman? Taman yang mana? Maksudmu taman di sebelah sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah taman dimana Kris menemukan Suho. Kris mengangguk dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata Suho belum pergi terlalu jauh. Namun meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun menjadi kesal dengan seluruh pegawai di rumahnya. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa segera menemukan Suho padahal anaknya itu hilang tidak jauh dari rumah.

_Tampaknya aku harus mulai bersikap keras kepada mereka._ Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu." Suara Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Chulie oppa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Heechul lalu merangkulnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Heechul pun membalas rangkulan Kyuhyun dengan pelukan ringan disusul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu.

"Aku baik. Kondisiku semakin sehat."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya." Sahut Kyuhyun tulus.

"Ah, dimana sopan santunku. Ayo masuk oppa, kau juga Kris. Sebentar lagi suamiku dan Minho pulang."

"Mereka tidak bekerja atau sekolah?"

"Ahahaha... Gara-gara Suho hilang, aku jadi meminta mereka pulang. Sudahlah, yang penting Suho sudah kembali dengan selamat. Kita masuk dulu." Ajak Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan baik oleh ketiganya.

**~(^.^)~**

Kyuhyun sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir Heechul ketika dia mendengar suara gaduh dari pintu depan.

"Pasti itu Siwon dan Minho." Tebak Kyuhyun dan benar adanya. Siwon dan Minho berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Kyuhyun setelah tadi diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan bahwa Kyuhyun ada di taman belakang.

"Baby Kyu!/Mommy!" Panggil keduanya serentak.

"Aish! Kalian berisik sekali. Duduklah, kami sedang minum teh." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, tidak seperti saat dia menelepon keduanya tadi.

"Kyu! Kau bilang Suho menghilang! Mana dia sekar... SUHO!" Teriak kepala keluarga Choi tersebut ketika manik hitamnya melihat anak bungsu lucunya itu sedang bermain dengan Kris. Siwon segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua diikuti oleh Minho. Sedangkan Suho yang melihat daddy kesayangannya, langsung menggeliat, meminta diturunkan agar dia bisa berjalan atau merangkak ke arah Siwon.

"DADY!" Pekik Suho begitu senang melihat Siwon.

"Hup! Baby, anak nakal huh. Kau membuat seisi rumah cemas sayang." Sahut Siwon dan langsung menggendong si mungil Suho. Siwon melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun ditambah dia mencium perut Suho lalu mengangkatnya tinggi, membuat si kecil tertawa girang.

Puas membuat si bungsu tertawa, Siwon mendekap lagi tubuh gempal nan mungil Suho. Siwon menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung Suho lalu mencium kedua pipinya sekali lagi. Minho yang berdiri di samping Siwon akhirnya bisa mengusap rambut sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu ikut mencium pipinya.

"Da! Suho sayang dady."

"I know baby. Daddy juga sangat sayang kepada Baby Su." Balas Siwon menanggapi ucapan Suho. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sedikit cemburu ketika Suho mengatakan kata sayang kepada Siwon.

Kris mendekati ketiganya, menarik sedikit tangan Suho dan tersenyum kepada batita itu.

"Baby Su juga sayang hyung bukan?!" Tanya Kris. Semua orang yang ada disana, melebarkan matanya, tak percaya Kris menanyakan hal itu kepada bayi berusia tiga tahun.

_Apa dia bodoh?_ Batin semua orang dalam hati masing-masing. Sementara Suho yang berusaha mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris, mengerutkan kedua alisnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Lalu tiba-tiba, Suho memukul wajah Kris meski pelan dan berucap polos,

"Suho sayang dady. Kiss hung ukan dady. Suho ga sayang Kiss hung."

Prang!

Suara hati yang pecah berkeping-keping bisa saja terdengar jika situasinya berada dalam film animasi. Tapi mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kris sekarang. Pemuda tanggung itu menatap sedih dan memelas ke arah Suho yang menolaknya saat dia sudah nyaman dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Semua orang yang ada disana berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka karena melihat tampang Kris yang begitu menyedihkan. Tidak terkecuali orang tua Kris sendiri.

"Tapi baby Su, tadi baby bilang baby Su sayang sama Kris hyung." Keluh Kris tidak terima Suho begitu cepatnya melupakan kata-katanya saat mereka di taman. Minho menepuk bahu Kris, seakan bermaksud memberi dukungan padahal dalam hati dia bersorak kegirangan karena ulah sang adik.

"Baby Suho hanya suka dengan orang tampan Kris."

"Tapi aku juga tampan Min! Tidak kalah dengan Siwon ahjussi!" Seru Kris narsis. Suho yang mendengar kata-kata Kris langsung kembali memukul wajah Kris dan wajahnya cemberut. Sepertinya bungsu dari bersaudara Choi itu tidak suka ada orang lain menyamakan dirinya dengan sang ayah karena sekali lagi baby Suho mematahkan hati Kris yang sudah terbagi dua.

"Dady Suho tampan! Kiss hung ga!"

"Buahahahaha!" Akhirnya semua orang tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa mereka. Kecuali Siwon yang hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia sedikit merasa tidak enak kepada Kris, namun hatinya juga senang karena Suho memilih dan membela dirinya.

"Wah, aku tak perlu turun tangan untuk menjauhkanmu dari adikku Kris. Kau punya saingan yang berat. Good luck sobat." Goda Minho lalu berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap kesal ke arah Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau masih kurang 100 tahun lagi untuk bisa menang dariku anak muda. Ya, tapi cobalah menang dariku kalau kau bisa." Tantang Siwon lalu membawa Suho ke arah Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng dan Minho, meninggalkan Kris yang sekarang uring-uringan sendiri.

"Tampaknya belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Siwon ya Kyu. Sampai anakmu saja begitu menyayangi Siwon." Ujar Heechul sambil masih sesekali tertawa melihat nasib buruk anaknya yang harus bersaing dengan Siwon.

"Mereka semua bodoh." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ketus, tapi senyum indah masih menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Dia tahu betapa posesifnya seorang Choi. Dia pernah merasakannya dan melihatnya dari Minho waktu dia seumuran Suho dan sekarang dari Suho. Sepertinya Kris harus berkerja keras lebih dari yang sekarang dia lakukan untuk memikat hati Suho. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kris bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini karena jujur, Kyuhyun belum pernah menemukan orang yang sanggup menang dari Siwon. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona suami tersayang Kyuhyun tersebut.

_Good luck Kris._

**END**

**~(^.^)~**

n4oK0's notes : Sequel everyone. Moga ga aneh ya. Gomen untuk typos dan kegajeannya. Nao masih sabar menunggu macet yg semakin parah dari hari ke hari T^T

Oke, itu aja. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
